User blog:GFreeman/Kriegsmarine 45
High damage and light recoil. Average accuracy. |unlock = 45 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $305,000 |mag = 25 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.08271 |damage = 28 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 16 |concealment = 20 |threat = 14 |reload_smg_min = 2.8 |reload_smg_max = 3.6 |sights_s_min = 0.9 |sights_m_min = 1.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.4 |hipfire_s_max = 2.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.4 |recoil_v_min = 0.3 |recoil_v_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = -1.2 |recoil_h_max = 1.2 }} . The Kriegsmarine 45 submachine gun is a custom secondary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Kriegsmarine 45 is the bigger brother of the Compact-5, having superior damage value per shot and similarly low accuracy, though unmodified it is geared more towards combat instead of stealth and Concealment. In its basic state, the Kriegsmarine 45 is adequately accurate and stable to handle targets at mid ranges with relatively few shots due to its high bullet damage, though when brought into close range it falters fairly quickly due to its small magazine size and average rate-of-fire. When fully modded, the Kriegsmarine 45 can be built for two directions, stealth and room clearing. When the right set of mods are used, the stability and accuracy can be increased to the point to allow for great medium range shooting. For enforcers wielding the saw, the Kriegsmarine can provide better effective range than the Locomotive 12G, but also better damage than using one of the pistols. Going the stealth path will make the recoil even worse than stock, and so the range will become extremely close, but its high base damage can still make it useful with the Silent Killer perk. Summary Pros: * High base damage for an SMG * Sizable ammo pool * Good base concealment, capable of reaching with unique mods. * Relatively light recoil by default * Fast reloads Cons: * Low base accuracy * Rate-of-fire is low for an SMG * Strong recoil when modded for high Concealment * Low Concealment when modded for combat efficiency Tips *With Bullet Storm or Swan Song Aced, one can attain ludicrous amounts of firepower for a short span of time. *Acing Fully Loaded will make short work of the Kriegsmarine's ammo consumption while also granting an entire extra magazine to use. *When dealing with unarmored enemies from a short to medium range without any mods or skills with the Kriegsmarine, it is recommended to aim around the chest and shoot it in bursts, as this allows most of the bullets to have a better chance of hitting the target and the recoil may even cause you to land head shots. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Custom= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |link = Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC) |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Magazine= |-|Grip= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Trivia *The Kriegsmarine was based on the Heckler & Koch UMP45. Certain modifications are borrowed from the Heckler & Koch USC, its compliant civilian model, and the 9x19mm UMP9. *It and the Compact-5 share the same set of animations, though the Kriegsmarine's reloading process is slightly slowed down. *The Kriegsmarine was the standard-issue SMG of the Murkywater PMC and GenSec Elite SWAT Team. Gallery Weapon previews= UMP45.png|The default Kriegsmarine 45. UMP45-Stealth.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with every stealth-boosting unique mods. UMP45-Combat.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with every combat-enhancing unique mods. |-|Mod previews= UMP45-LB.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Carbine Barrel. UMP45-SSB.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Covert Barrel. UMP45-ShortMag.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Compliant Mag. UMP45-DrumMag.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Drum Mag. UMP45-NoStock.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 without its stock. UMP45-USCStock.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Carbine Stock. UMP45-Grip.png|The Kriegsmarine 45 with its Ergo Grip. Category:Blog posts